Noël heureux
by Mirajane1
Summary: Dans un univers inspiré d'Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens, les personnages de Fairy Tail vont vivre un Noël assez original. OS pour le concours de Noël sur Fairies Fans. Label SPPS !


Coucou !

Je sais, je sais, je poste un écrit sur le thème de Noël en février... Et alors ? Le but c'est qu'il soit posté, non ? Puis de toute façon, il y aura des gens qui le liront en été, en automne, en hiver ou en printemps alors, on s'en fiche un peu de la date !

Après avoir crier mon mécontentement sur les dates du calendrier *PAN* Je vais pouvoir vous souhaitez une très bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Mashima-senseï.

Fait pour un concours sur Fairies Fans !

* * *

Ils courraient en riant aux éclats dans le dédale des ruelles londoniennes. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient volé des pains dans une petite boulangerie des bas-fonds de Londres et malheureusement pour eux, le commerçant les avait aperçus. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les garnements de narguer le vieil homme en croquant dans les pâtisseries et en se léchant les lèvres de plaisir sous les regards noirs du petit homme rondouillard. Après une course poursuite effrénée où le marchand avait été semé par les enfants, ces derniers allèrent trouver refuge dans un orphelinat délabré du nom de « Fairy Tail ».

-On est rentré ! cria un des garçons à la chevelure étonnamment rose.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous étiez où ? leur demanda une fillette occupée à boire un tonneau de saké malgré son jeune âge.

-On te dit quelque chose à toi quand tu rentres bourrée ? lui répondit pas très aimablement le brun qui accompagnait l'autre jeune homme.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas et retourna à son occupation : boire !

Les deux enfants ne furent pas plus interrogés que ça et partirent chacun de leur côté. Natsu, le rosé, alla vers une petite blanche du nom de Lisanna et commença à jouer avec elle. Quand à l'autre, il sortit dehors pour regarder les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber.

Noël approchait à grands pas et les orphelins n'avaient pas grand-chose à manger pendant cette période. C'est pourquoi les enfants des bas-quartiers de Londres adoptaient la même discipline que Nastu et compagnie : le vol à l'étalage. Le plus souvent, ils ne se faisaient pas prendre mais quand, par malheur, cela arrivait : le voleur était envoyé en maison de correction qu'importait que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Cette mésaventure était arrivée à une petite rousse du nom d'Erza, pensionnaire à Fairy Tail et à Luxus, petit-fils du directeur de Fairy Tail. Mais aussi à d'autres enfants de cet orphelinat comme Mirajane, surnommée la Démone à cause de son mauvais caractère et Gajeel un garçon recouvert de métal.

Les fées, comme on les appelait ici, étaient un peu les voyous de Londres. Ces petites canailles dérobaient et, le plus souvent, détruisaient tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. D'où leur réputation… explosive. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, d'autres orphelinats participaient à ce… « travail » plus ou moins original. Tout ça pour dire qu'en ce temps-là, Londres n'était pas une ville de tout repos.

Bref, revenons à notre histoire.

Le brun était assis sur le perron de la porte d'entrée en train de regarder les flocons virevoltaient au grès du vent quand une calèche s'arrêta près du bâtiment. Il se leva et détailla les nouveaux arrivants : une belle jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs violets dans une robe longue, très à la mode en ce moment et un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blancs argentés dans un costume vert à reliure dorée, sûrement une mère et son fils. Il les fixa encore un petit peu quand la dame entra dans l'orphelinat, il s'en désintéressa toute de suite. Il voulut faire la connaissance du jeune homme qui accompagnait la femme sachant qu'il n'était pas rentré à sa suite.

-'lut ! J'm'appelle Grey ! Et t'es qui toi ?

Le blanc le dévisagea un court instant et prit la parole en lui faisant une légère courbette :

-Mon nom est Lyon Bastia. Ma mère adoptive et moi-même avons décidé de venir en aide aux démunis comme vous.

Grey ne réagit pas tout de suite aux phrases de Lyon. Mais sa réaction surprit beaucoup le noble.

-Hahaha ! Tu m'fais marrer toi ! Tu causes comme un de ces coincés de la haute ! rigola le brun.

Il imita le pauvre garçon en faisant des mimiques absurdes avec son visage et en agitant les mains.

-Oh mon cher ! Je suis meurtri de vous dire que vous êtes démuni. Hahaha ! Ouais, ça m'fais bien marrer tout ça !

-Mais… je ne vous permets pas ! Je parle tout à fait normalement et c'est une action honorable que ma mère et moi entreprenons ! Cela va aider un nombre incalculable de gens de votre espèce.

L'orphelin se rembrunit. Le nouveau n'avait pas le droit de les insulter, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

-« De mon espèce » ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire mon pote, toi aussi t'es né pauvre et sans famille. C'est même pas ta vraie mère ! T'as été adopté, tu l'as dit toi-même !

Lyon était choqué, quand il parlait avec ses amis, ils ne disaient que du mal des pauvres gens comme Grey. Pour lui, ce n'était que des pouilleux sans cervelle. Mais quand sa mère, Ul Milkovich, lui avait ordonné de la suivre dans son petit voyage de Noël à travers Londres pour venir en aide aux pauvres. Il avait dû accepter. Evidemment, Lyon n'avait pas compris tout de suite et Ul avait dû lui réexpliquer que les gens ne naissaient pas égaux et que ceux au-dessus avaient comme devoir de les aider le plus possible. Le blanc considérait toujours ces personnes comme des êtres inférieurs mais il avait fait un effort pour qu'Ul ne soit pas déçu de son comportement. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elle était à l'intérieur du bâtiment et son fils adoptif à l'extérieur. Ce dernier en profita donc pour parler agressivement à Grey.

-Et bien oui, je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas été adopté toi ? Peut-être parce que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire pouilleux !

Le visage du « vulgaire pouilleux » se dégrada jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un masque de glace inexpressif. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était né dans la rue qu'il n'avait pas d'éducation ! Le maître, comme il appelait le directeur de l'orphelinat, les avait instruits. Il ne voulait pas que ces enfants deviennent des délinquants bons pour la prison ou pire encore. C'est pourquoi Grey et ses camarades allaient à l'école, savaient lire, écrire et compter comme tous enfants de leur âge. Il allait voir le petit gars.

Grey prit la manche de Lyon et le tira avec lui.

-Viens ! Suis-moi, je vais te montrer des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

Le blanc n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il fut entrainé à la suite du brun.

Grey fit visiter tous les endroits du petit Londres : les ruelles étroites, les jardins cachés, les cabanes dans les arbres, les maisons abandonnées envahies par la nature et tous les autres coins inconnus pour un bourgeois.

Lyon ressortit de cette visite, bouleversé. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé, construit, dit. Tout ! Tout était faux ! Le monde où vivait Grey était mieux que le sien, plus riche. Il possédait plus de richesses que la Reine elle-même. Il possédait l'amour, l'amitié, l'entraide, la camaraderie. Ils avaient tout !

Le petit riche regarda son nouvel ami qui lui sourit de toutes ces dents, un sourire éclatant de bonheur. Il lui rendit son sourire, ravi.

Grey rayonnait, il s'était montré froid envers cet étranger qu'il croyait coincé et trop précieux pour le suivre mais Lyon l'avait fait, il l'avait suivi. Le brun avait su mettre son dégout de côté et il avait découvert une nouvelle facette du garçon. Il était joyeux, il savait s'amuser et il avait accepté son amitié et ça, c'était une très belle preuve de tolérance. Et pour Grey, c'était une chose très importante même si il ne mettait pas forcément ses propos en œuvre… Mais bon, en cette période de Noël, une belle amitié s'était créée.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Lyon avait demandé à Ul s'il pouvait retourner voir son ami pour les fêtes de Noël. Evidemment, sa mère lui avait tout de suite dit « oui » après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une si belle histoire commençait.

C'est donc en petite calèche que Lyon et sa mère se rendirent à Fairy Tail. Ils arrivèrent vers le milieu de l'après-midi.

Natsu et Lisanna jouaient dehors et Lyon alla vers eux. Les deux jeunes sourirent en voyant le blanc arriver, ce dernier était ami avec Grey donc tout ceux qui étaient amis avec le brun, étaient amis avec Lyon. C'était une des habitudes des enfants de la rue, si un des leurs faisait confiance à quelqu'un, tout le monde lui faisait confiance et il devenait un membre de la bande. Mais si le nouveau commettait une seule erreur de fidélité, il était renvoyé. Ces règles étaient très strictes mais indispensable à la communauté des bas-fonds de Londres, c'était un peu leurs lois à eux.

Natsu fit un check à Lyon et lui indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait le brun. Le blanc remercia les deux jeunes et rentra dans le bâtiment.

Malgré les pauvres moyens de l'orphelinat, l'entrée était subliment décorée, ils s'étaient surpassés dans la décoration : des branches de gui étaient accrochés sur les poutres délabrés, des petites guirlandes rouges et or embellissaient la rampe de l'escalier en bois et un énorme sapin trônait au centre du bâtiment. Grey était d'ailleurs en train de le décorer avec Erza et Mirajane, qui ne se battaient plus qu'elles ne l'aidaient. Le blanc courut pour aller voir son ami.

-Grey ! cria-t-il.

-Lyon ! répondit l'appelé. Tu peux rester pour Noël ?

-Oui, mère m'a autorisé à rester.

-Hahaha ! Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à parler !

Le garçon ria et l'autre le rejoignit très vite dans son fou rire. Ils passèrent de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années. Ensemble.

* * *

Un p'tit avis peut-être ?


End file.
